1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure, and more particularly to a hinge structure with an electrical connector applied to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the progress of electronic technology, various portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, electronic dictionaries, and clamshell phones have become indispensable in people's work and daily life. Such an electronic product generally includes a display and a main body, and a hinge structure pivoted to the display and the main body serves as a rotating axle center between the display and the main body, such that the display and the main body are connected and rotate relative to each other through the hinge structure.
Currently, in order to make the portable electronic devices to be easily carried along and prevent the devices from being interrupted in operation due to power loss, most portable electronic devices employ the power supply mode of setting a power connector within the main body of each device and configuring a power jack exposed out of the surface of the main body for connecting to the power line.
However, recently, as the power connector (DC-in) of the portable electronic device is disposed within the main body, the power jack exposed out of the surface of the main body is located on two sides or at the back of the main body of the electronic device. Taking the notebook computer for example, when a user intends to insert the power plug into the power connector, the position of the power jack has to be found first so as to insert the power line in the notebook computer. Besides, the only way for the user to figure out whether the power line is successfully plugged or pulled is from the window of the operating system of the computer.